


Should I Stay or Should I Go?

by orphan_account



Series: Mike & Elle [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adults, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'd write in smut but they're kids, It's so uncomfortable to me, Mainly in Mike's pov, Marriage, One Shot, Out of highschool, Series Spoilers, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Ending, it's really cute, they're adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike and Elle get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no ideas how weddings work so i got the priest's words off yahoo answers oops, none of what the priest says is mine, and i'm sorry if anything's wrong or out of order

Mike was normally alone.

Of course, he could always call one of his friends, _family_ , more like. He didn't want to bother them, though. With Dustin off to college in New York City, and Lucas struggling to single-parent, he didn't have many options. Will had moved away junior year of highschool because Joyce couldn't handle his night terrors in that _house_ anymore. Eleven, of course, was adopted by the Sinclair's, and began going by Elle. Everyone wanted to hear her story, but she didn't talk about it. Not even to Mike, and everyone knew that she remembered everything, but decided it be best to keep it in the dirt. Mike and Elle had been together ever since 1983.

On a cold December day in 1990, right before the new year, Mike worked up the courage to propose. Mike and Elle were taking a casual walk through the woods, the woods she was rescued from, hand-in-hand, and she was humming a song, one that Mike recognized instantly. He paused, and looked her dead in the eyes. Elle smiled confusedly, biting her lip. "I think you should stay." he told her, and she laughed. "Oh, really?"

He dropped her hand, reached in his pocket, and got down on one knee. At first, Elle didn't realize. "Elle," Mike whispered, clicking the little black box open. "Will you marry me?"

That night was full of tears, laughter, and reminiscing. Elle kept reminding him about how 'pretty good' she looked, and how she saved his life, and the whole car flip situation. Mike eventually shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

 It was a warm summer's day in June when Mike married Elle.

The day started off casual, but Elle was whisked away at 8:00 a.m. to get ready, and Mike took another hour to pace around before he left to prep. They were getting married in a park, one close to their house. It was beautiful, and where most of their dates took place, so it just made sense. Elle was getting ready somewhere nearby, and Mike at Lucas', and the plan was to arrive at 11 and get married by 11:45. 

Eventually, Mike swallowed the rest of his cereal and headed over to Lucas'. Lucas' had his son's mother come and pick him up for the weekend so he could celebrate and attend the wedding without any distractions, and Mike really appreciated that. At Lucas', he got dressed into a classic, black and white suit and dress shoes, and Lucas even hired a professional hair stylist to do Mike's hair for him. Of course, the best man needed to be the _best_. Once he was ready, Lucas gave him a pep talk.

"Look, I know you're nervous. But she loves you, and you love her. You look great, dude! And Elle? She's gonna look even better! You'll probably even get some tonight!" Lucas said, pulling Mike into a tight hug. "And don't worry, I'm here for ya."

* * *

 By the time both Mike and Elle were at the venue, everyone else had already arrived. A priest, someone good, according to Mike's mom, and a crowd full of dressed up, smiling people, half of which Mike didn't even know. His heart raced as he shakily walked down the aisle as the ceremony began, unable to keep his hands from sweating. The time passed so quickly he didn't even realize Elle was coming until the bells chimed.

And there she was.

Elle, dressed in a lacy, white gown-like dress, a veil delicately placed on her long, blonde curls. She looked absolutely beautiful and Mike couldn't tear his eyes away. Lucas was at her side, walking her down. Mike's eyes filled with tears and he felt his throat close up, and he eventually forced himself to stare at the ground as Lucas took his place behind him and Elle took her's in front. The priest began talking, and Mike tried his hardest to listen.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate..." the priest began, and Mike focused on his breathing as he looked up at Elle. She was _glowing_ , and it felt like he found her all over again. 

"...thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked, looking over at Mike. Wait, what? How did they get through the speech so quickly?

Mike swallowed his fear and nodded, taking Elle's hands in his own. "I do."

"Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked Elle and she grinned.

"Yes."

Mike was then asked to perform his vows, and he tried his hardest to look Elle in the eyes.

"Elle... where do I start? Let's begin with.. you're the most beautiful person, I've ever met. You're like.... pretty. Really pretty. And I don't know what my life would be like without you, or if- nevermind, but, I can't think about that, because you're with me now and you're not leaving. I love you so much, Elle. I've been in love with you since before you knew what Eggos were. Some people say I only like you because it was eighth grade and you were weird, but it's been seven years, Elle. You're my friend, my best friend, my lover, my life, my _wife_ , and you're crazy, but that's okay. Because I'm crazy too. I never thought that I'd have the courage to propose, let alone say all of this, but here we are. I think it's your eyes. Staring into them... it's like I can do anything, like I'm invincible. You're not using your powers, are you?" Mike paused and the crowd laughed. Elle just smiled. 

"Anyways, you make me feel safe, and sane, and you know me more than I know myself. You always have. We're connected, Elle, it's destiny, it's meant to be. I wanna spend my whole life with you, whatever comes after, and even after that. So, Elle, I think you should stay." Mike finished, and everyone cheered. Mike thought he heard Dustin yell in the background, but shook it off. He wasn't attending.

After that, Elle began her vows.

"Michael Wheeler. Mike. You saved my life, in all ways, and I won't ever be able to thank you enough. I knew from the moment I saw you something was different, mainly because I'd never seen people before. But you taught me how to live, how to adapt. You taught me how to talk normally, you gave me my education, you helped me with absolutely anything in my way. That means everything to me and forever will. I promise to never stop bringing up how pretty good I look, and I promise to love you forever, Mike. You mean everything to me, and I hope I can give you the satisfaction of being pretty enough." Elle laughed a little, biting her lip.

Mike rolled his eyes, smiling wider than he ever had before. It was obvious Elle thought through her vows more than he did, but he didn't care. He couldn't help but kiss her, and then they were married.

* * *

 It was later in the day, after everyone gave their speeches, when the music began playing. The park was filled with happy, dancing people, and Mike and Elle were casually sat at a table in silence, enjoying the look of pure joy on everyone's faces. Lucas snuck up behind them. "Hey guys!" he yelled, and both Mike and Elle jumped, turning around. "Jesus, do you have to scare us like that?" Elle chuckled, smiling brightly at him anyway. Mike just kissed her cheek.

"Oh, sorry," Lucas apologized. "But I have a surprise!" he exclaimed, smiling at the two. Mike, confused as all hell, laughed at his excitement. "And what is your surprise, exactly?"

"Them!" Lucas yelled, pointing behind the tables. Both Mike and Elle slowly stood up and turned around. Dustin, smiling cheesily, and Will, with Joyce and Jonathan, of course, standing over by the stage. Mike almost started to cry again, but Elle was already running to go see them, but sadly, Nancy beat her to it, running into Jonathan's arms. 

The day really couldn't get any better.

* * *

The day got better.

Mike and Elle stood face-to-face in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the last song to come on. Mike didn't know what it was, Elle picked it out and never told him. The track began, and Mike grinned. "You're a sap."

"You are, too," Elle pointed out, and began dancing with him.

Mike smiled as the lyrics filled his ears, and he danced with Elle like it was the last thing he would ever do. Best. Day. Ever.

_"And darling you got to let me know, should I stay or should I go?"_

 


End file.
